Entretient avec mon Loup
by Eboakev
Summary: Une nouvelle menace est arrivée à Beacon Hills et pour se protéger la meute avait décider qu'un loup serait avec un humain jusqu'au dénouement. Aucun loup n'avait voulu d'un hyperactif turbulent. Aucun humain n'avait voulu d'un loup aigri. C'est ainsi que le loup aigri se retrouva à surveiller l'hyperactif turbulent. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles, de Derek et de son Loup.


**Entretiens avec Mon Loup**

A SAVOIR

Une nouvelle menace est arrivée à Beacon Hills et pour se protéger la meute avait décider qu'un loup serait avec un humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de danger.

Aucun loup n'avait voulu d'un hyperactif turbulent.

Aucun humain n'avait voulu d'un loup aigri.

C'est ainsi que le loup aigri se retrouva à surveiller l'hyperactif turbulent. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles, de Derek, et de son Loup.

* * *

Deaton tendis un sachet en plastique à Stiles qui le prit en jubilant. Il venait enfin de trouver un moyen de planer avec un loup garou – c'était un mélange de cannabis et d'une variété très rare d'aconit qui avait justement les mêmes effets que la plante verte sur les loups. Il ne se droguait pas, ne fumait pas et jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire un jour. Seulement voilà : il en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir s'amuser comme avant avec une bouteille de vodka et une soirée à deux avec Scott chez lui. Rien qu'en y pensant il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Mais se reprit et rentra chez lui. Il était tard, déjà 01h35. Heureusement que son père travaillait de nuit en ce moment.

En rentrant chez lui, il était fatigué. C'était les vacances d'été et il avait fait beaucoup de sport aujourd'hui avec Scott. Au moins 5 heures de football de suite sur la nouvelle console du jeune McCall.

Il rangeât le sachet dans sa table de nuit, à côté des feuilles et du briquet qu'il avait acheté pour « l'occasion » puis se glissa sous la couette bien chaude de son petit lit une place.

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un tomber d'un arbre dans un fracas assourdissant.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre, ça fais trois jours que tu me suis partout, et ça sans dormir, riait l'adolescent, pour être sûr que le loup garou l'entende.

En revanche, lui ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il imaginait Derek grogner en se relevant pour repartir se loger dans un arbre en titubant. Il décida donc de se lever et d'aller ouvrir sa fenêtre.

\- Aller ! Rentre, reste pas dehors, on est en été mais il fait pas chaud. Et tu pourras mieux me « surveiller » à l'intérieur.

Le loup ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois dedans, Stiles ferma la fenêtre, partit dans son lit se remettre sous la couette et Derek alla à l'opposé de la chambre s'assoir dans un fauteuil très confortable – mais pas réellement adéquat pour dormir – et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Une fois les deux hommes installés, le plus jeune éteignit sa lampe de chevet en regardant vers le fauteuil un petit sourire en coin des lèvres. Lui et l'Alpha trouvaient toujours des excuses pour s'engueuler, pour que le plus vieux tape le plus jeune… Mais ce soir, Stiles cru rêver.

\- Merci… De me laisser rentrer, dit le loup.

Stiles vérifia que le loup n'avait pas ingérer le contenu de son petit sachet spécial pour qu'il le… remercie ! Mais rien n'avait bougé. Puis les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Il fût réveillé par une seconde chute, cette fois moins violente que la précédente. Derek venais de tomber en avant. Le fauteuil n'était décidément pas un endroit idéal pour dormir.

\- Viens là. Fit Stiles en levant la couverture de son lit, la voix encore embrumée

\- Non

\- Derek ...

\- Non je vais me remettre dans le fauteuil c'est bon

\- Maintenant tu viens, je me les gèle parce que le chauffage est coupé et je soulève ma couette pour que tu dormes correctement, donc tu ramènes tes fesses et fissa ! cria-t-il maintenant correctement réveillé.

Il crut qu'il allait mourir en voyant l'homme se rapprocher de lui avec un regard noir dont il avait le secret. Mais il s'arrêta à environ un mètre du lit et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que son jeans avant de rentrer dans le lit une place de Stiles.

\- Merci… Tu sais j'ai pas l'habitude de remercier les gens deux fois dans la même soirée

\- Oui ça je sais bien, avec moi tu es plutôt du genre à vouloir me tuer 78 fois dans la même heure.

\- Plus non ...

\- Si, je t'assure que si. Tu ne m'apprécie pas, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. Même si je peux être agaçant je sais…

\- Tu es agaçant mais il aime bien ça !

\- Qu- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive là ? Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ! T'es complètement ravagé…

\- Mais non, riait-il. C'est pas lui qui parle.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et lui tendis une main comme pour dire bonjour. L'adolescent envoya un regard vers sa table de chevet mais se rappela les fait et gestes du loup. Il ne pouvait décidément pas avoir ingerer les herbes.

\- Salut Stiles, je sors pas souvent, uniquement pour les grandes occasions. D'habitude c'est le gros dur qui se charge de tout. Enfin, tu le connais…

\- ...

\- Ah pardon ! Tu ne comprends rien ! C'est normal. Enchanté, je suis son Loup. Et je le connais mieux que personne.

\- Ouah ! Alors si je m'attendais à ça… Mais t'es sympa en fait ! Et moi qui te traite de méchant loup grincheux…

\- Non t'inquiètes, je sais que c'est lui que tu appel comme ça. D'ailleurs il adore ça aussi.

\- Hein ?!

\- Laisse tomber. Tu sais, il entend et voit ce qu'il se passe, mais il ne peut rien faire.

\- Et ?

\- Ben tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Mais fait gaffe, quand il a mal, c'est moi qui ai mal aussi…

\- Vraiment ce que je veux ? Tu m'y autorise ? Et tu le laisseras faire ? C'est un peu toi le chef quand même, lança Stiles avec un clin d'œil

\- Oui, absolument tout ! Et oui, il bougera pas, sauf si tu veux.

\- Alors j'ai deux choses à faire.

Il leva la main et gifla l'homme, assez violement à son gout.

\- Ça, c'est pour toute les fois où tu m'as frappé sans raison. Désolé le loup, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal à toi ?

\- T'inquiètes ! On s'en doutais, aussi bien lui que moi, haha !

\- Ok… bon… Maintenant c'est délicat…

\- ...

\- Mets-toi dos à moi…

\- Eh ! Attends tu vas pas…

\- Shh ! Tu as dit ce que je veux.

Le loup grogna mais obtempéra.

Stiles enleva le t-shirt du loup avec une vitesse incroyable et le lança dans la pièce. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour du torse de l'Alpha et le fit se rapprocher de lui. Il lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou, y déposa un petit baiser puis reprit la conversation avec le loup.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit plus comme toi et moins comme lui…

\- Et moi j'aimerais bien dormir, grogna-t-il gentiment en plaçant ses mains sur celle du plus jeune

\- Derek ?! Fît-il avec un mouvement de recul et en desserrant son étreinte.

Il ne put pas enlever ses bras de la taille du loup. Ses bras étaient prisonniers de ceux de l'Alpha.

\- Tu fais quoi la ? Reste où tu es et remet ta tête, elle me tenais chaud.

\- Mais… C'est toi, enfin je sais que c'est toi, mais c'est plus ton loup…

\- Parce que tu as cru à cette histoire de loup qui sortait de ma tête pour parler aux gens ?

\- Enflure ! dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les abdos

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et je suis bien là.

Stiles déposa un second baiser, cette fois sur la joue de l'homme.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien. Et je voudrais que tu sois comme « ton loup » avec moi tout le temps !

\- N'y compte pas trop

\- Aller… Steplait !

\- Gamin

\- Grincheux

\- T'as gagné, mais juste avec toi d'accord ?

\- Promis ! Mais j'espère que c'est pas une habitude pour toi de te faire enlacer par les adolescents qui t'invitent dans leur chambre en pleine nuit !

\- Juste avec un adolescent. Mon adolescent, lui dit-il en relevant la tête pour caresser sa joue avec la sienne.

\- Tu sais… Je pensais vraiment pas que tu étais du genre à te faire câliner… Non pas que ça me gêne hein ! Moi ça me plait de t'avoir dans mes bras, je vois un Derek tout mignon, un partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas et je l'apprécie. Vraiment…

\- Moi aussi j'apprécie être comme ça. Je ne peux le faire qu'avec toi. Et pour toi, je serai du genre à tout.

\- Pour toi je serai, ça sonne un peu comme si tu m'aimais, haha

\- ...

\- Derek?

\- Ça te dérangerait ?

\- Non, ça me soulagerais, lança-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du loup cette fois.

\- Stiles… C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça c'était un bisou pour te dire bonne nuit, moi aussi je t'aime mon loup

\- Ah… Alors reviens, il faut que je réponde, sinon c'est mal poli

Les deux ricanèrent avant de s'embrasser tendrement pendant ce qui parut leur sembler des heures. Stiles repris sa position en se lovant contre son loup, la tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur l'Alpha qui soupira gémissement de plaisir. Il avait attendu ca tellement longtemps sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer. Ce soir était le soir ou jamais. Quitte ou double. Jackpot gagné, il avait désormais l'adolescent pour lui.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Heureux.

Cela arrivait désormais de plus en plus fréquemment, pour ne pas dire tous les soirs.

Le shérif ne le savait pas. Scott, Lydia, la meute non plus ne le savait pas. Le jour, ils restèrent les mêmes aux yeux du monde. Stiles, l'hyperactif sarcastique qui n'arrête pas d'embêter Derek, le vieux loup grincheux qui le tape – désormais sans lui faire mal – et qui le recadre à chaque écarts.

Mais lorsque venait la nuit, les deux hommes dormaient ensemble. Parlait d'eux, de la vie, de tout et de rien. Calmement. Plus de loup grincheux, plus de sarcasme, juste du bonheur.

Chaque soir, Stiles avait droit à son entretien avec son loup.


End file.
